Anniversary
by AngryMustard
Summary: "So you've basically spent the last forty-five minutes routing through your mom's make up bag?"


"I'm here!"

"You're also forty-five minutes late, Zander."

"I know but better late than never, right?"

"I still haven't decided that yet."

"C'mon, I'm sorry, baby."

"Kissing my neck like a sleaze isn't going to save you, Zander."

"…But it always works."

"Not this time, buddy."

"I have a good reason for being late..?"

"Try me."

"Okay, so I was just about to leave my house when _suddenly_-"

"This reasonably dramatic excuse better finish with a ninja attack or something."

"Shut up, Stevie; it's much worse than that. Anyway I was just leaving when I saw something in the mirror."

"Oh my god, not your _reflection?!_"

"Sarcasm hurts, Steves. And, no, I actually saw that I, the handsome Zander Robbins, had a _spot_ on the side of my face."

"You freaked out because you had a _zit?_ This is priceless."

"I did not freak out! I had the manly dilemma of trying to cover up the spot before my girlfriend saw it!"

"So you've basically spent the last forty-five minutes routing through your mom's make up bag?"

"No, only forty minutes because the drive here took five minutes."

"_Wow._"

…

"Stop looking at the side of my face, Stevie!"

"Whoa! Sorry, Mr Mood-swing!"

"I'm just feeling really vulnerable right now…"

"Awh, poor baby. Come here."

…

"No! Don't rub the cover up off!"

"Grow up, Zander! It can't be that bad!"

…

"Whoa! Do you have to pay rent to keep that thing?!"

"You are so hurtful!"

"I'm sorry it's just…wow. And I've got four brothers who've all been best friends with acne at some point."

"I have not got acne!"

"Sit down and stop waving your arms like a fool, Zander."

"I can't sit down! My girlfriend thinks I'm some kind of idiot walking around with a face full of acne!"

"…I never said you were an idiot."

"_Stevie!"_

"Okay, to start; you have _one _spot, _not _acne. Second, do you really think I'm that shallow that I'd have a problem if you _did_ have acne?"

"No…"

"Good, now quit whining and kiss me."

…

"I am sorry I was late though."

"I guess I can forgive you for your pretty boy freak out."

"Thanks. Anyway, when are your parents coming home?"

"Tomorrow night; they've gone to visit my Aunt Carly."

"Really? Well _maybe_ we could-"

"Don't get any ideas; my brothers said they'd give us two hours together and then they're coming home. Which basically means you'll run screaming from the house in about an hour."

"I won't scream…"

"But you'll still ditch me on our anniversary? You have interesting priorities, Zander."

"Don't blame me, blame your brothers; they're the ones who have basically given us a time limit."

"Maybe we should have gone out…"

"Hey, I offered but _someone_ was intent on cuddling and making ou- I mean watching a movie."

"Very smooth."

"You know it."

"Just pick a movie; I've already made the popcorn."

"Nah it's your choice, baby."

…

"Stop staring at my ass, Zander."

"I wasn't staring; I was admiring."

"How many times have you used that line?"

"Never before; you're captivating, baby."

…

"Awh Stevie's blushing!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm really not! It's just…a hot flush!"

"When I asked you out I thought you were a teenage girl, not a menopausal grandma…"

"I'm surprised you even know what menopause is."

"My grandmother enjoys sharing stories, alright?"

"Oh my god…"

"Back to your blushing; I never saw Justin Cole make you blush, I think that deserves a high-five."

"You're still having that competition with Justin that Justin doesn't even know he's involved in?"

"I'm sorry; are you judging me, Miss Kacey-and-I-competed-for-Zander's-attention?"

"That was totally innocent…"

"Sure it was. How is your horse anyway?"

…

"Violence is not a response, Stevie!"

"Please, I flicked you on the head; it's not like I smacked you with a baseball bat."

"All things start off small, Steve."

"…That's what she said."

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Sure you didn't, Z. Are you sure that you're not trying to tell me something?"

"There's nothing to tell!"

…

"Stop sarcastically nodding, Stevie!"

"Okay, I'll stop."

…

"Do you want proof or something?"

"I don't think that my brothers walking in on that would end well…"

"So if your brothers weren't coming home you'd be down with the idea?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it, Steves."

"I hate you."

"Today being our one-year anniversary says otherwise, baby."

"No comment."

"You _love_ me."

"That could be said."

"You love me more than your bass."

"That's debateable…"

"I'm hurt!"

"But Zander, it's so big compared to your-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"Why? I was gonna say ukulele…"

"Oh…that's okay then."

"You're so crude, Zander."

"You said it, not me!"

"What I said was harmless."

"You knew what you were hinting at!"

"Whatever. Let's just start the movie."

…

"That wasn't an invitation to take my clothes off, Z."

"I only unbuttoned your shirt because…you looked uncomfortable."

"Nice try."

"You know me; I'm always looking out to help people."

"Oh was that why you slammed the door in that little girl's face last week?"

"She just wanted my money!"

"She was collecting money for the homeless, Zander."

"Yeah, homeless dolls in the toy store."

"You're horrible!"

"I don't see you complaining when I use my money to buy you gifts instead of giving it to so called 'charity workers'."

"…I did like the ukulele you bought me."

"Point proven."

"But I didn't know you were being a total jerk to little girls to save up the money!"

"How else was I getting the money?"

"I just assumed that your fan-girls were generous givers when you played songs for them…"

"Since I've gotten a steady-girlfriend the fan-girls haven't been so kind…they're so self-centred!"

"Irony is a funny thing, Z. So if your groupies haven't been flinging their money at you, where have you been getting all of your money?"

…

"Don't mumble, Zander; you're not a three year-old."

"…I got a job."

"_You _got a job?! Where?"

"I'm a lifeguard."

"A musician _and _a lifeguard? You are every teenage girl's dream guy."

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I'm not; I've got you whipped."

"You have not!"

"Zander, when I was late for school last week you left me seven texts because you thought I'd been kidnapped and taken to South America to sell alpacas."

"I told you that I had too much coffee that morning and my mind was whack."

"No way was it the coffee! Remember that time we went on that hike and you thought you saw-"

"I thought we said we'd never speak of it again!"

"And I thought we agreed that you weren't going to start undressing me when someone could walk in but look where we are now."

"We've got at least thirty minutes until your brothers come home; that's enough time! Not as much as I would like but still…"

"Actually Z, my brothers are due home any time now."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope, they're probably patrolling the neighbourhood as we speak."

…

"You look so nervous that you could pee yourself any second, Zander."

"Well my girlfriend, who happens to have four beefy brothers who do not like to see their little sister dating, is sat in the dark with her top unbuttoned. So I'm kind of fearing for my life."

"They're not going to kill you."

"Sure, whatever. Just, please, do up your top before they walk in."

"I think this is the first time you've ever asked me to put clothes on…"

"And it pains me to say it, baby."

…

"You really want to leave, don't you?"

"I need to make a clean getaway, Stevie!"

"Zander, you're on a date not robbing a bank."

"The same principles apply here. Anyway before I go, I want you to have this."

"It's not an engagement ring, is it? I mean, I know my brothers said that they would leave you alone if we got married but this is a bit extreme."

"Just open the box, Steves."

…

"A guitar pick?"

"With the date we met engraved in it."

"This is so corny but I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, gorgeous. Video chat when I get home?"

"Of course."

…

"Were those the headlights from your brothers' car?"

"Yep."

"Can I use the backdoor?"

"Knock yourself out, Z."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**My late contribution to Zevie Day. *Awkwardly waves a flag***


End file.
